


A Fight to Live

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: If Sakura had known one small fact, she never would have pushed Naruto and Naruto wouldn't be fighting for his life.





	

The day started out like any other day, the birds singing, the sun rising over Hokage Mountain, shining brightly over everything its rays touched. It was the typical perfect day where nothing could go wrong. of course just because it seemed perfect didn't mean that it was. For some this day would end up being a day of regrets and guilt and for others completely life changing.

A young Genin of about twelve years old lay sprawled face down, snoring with drool dripping from his mouth to his pillow. He had spent three hours training with his team the day before with another additional six hours training by himself, by the time he had dragged himself back to his apartment he had been exhausted. To the other ninja around the Leaf Village they all thought he was crazy wearing himself out with training. He had one goal in life and that was to become Hokage. If he had to exhaust himself during the process so be it. It would be the greatest Hokage yet, and to that he had to be the best and he was a long way off from that at the moment. Nothing would come in his way and stop him however; it was the only thing he really even cared about.

An alarm sounded with an annoying buzzing sound and a hand reached over and knocked it off the small bedside table. The clatter to the floor didn't stop the continuing sound so the young ninja was forced to drag himself out of bed and manually shut the alarm off. Once on his feet he stretched his stiff and sore muscles. He wished he had someone who could wake him up when it was time to get ready for training or missions. It was a lonely existence having to live alone. Sighing, Naruto headed for his restroom and had a shower before he made his beloved ramen for breakfast. Glancing at his clock he noted that he had a little while before team 7 had to meet. Naruto decided he was going to try and learn another jutsu or two before he left so he sat down in the middle of his floor and surrounded himself with scrolls.

An hour later Naruto was still surrounded by scrolls, he had barely managed to get one jutsu learned when he glanced at his clock and noticed it was time to go. Sighing, he climbed to his feet leaving his scrolls on the floor. He would continue where he left off when he got back. Heading for his door he walked out shutting the door behind him and locking though he knew it really wouldn't make that much of a difference if he locked it or not. If somebody wanted to get in they would. A locked door didn't stop them, Naruto could remember coming home from missions and finding his so called home absolutely trashed. Sometimes he wondered if it was even worth staying there anymore but then he figured it wouldn't matter because no matter what he done he was treated the same by just about everybody. Until he had graduated from school he hadn't understood why the people in the village had treated him so badly. Thanks to a loud mouthed sensei he now understood all too well why they hated him; all because he was the host of the nine tailed fox that had tried to destroy the village twelve years ago. That wasn't his fault so Naruto wondered why he was blamed for it, couldn't they see that being the host didn't mean he was the monster? Apparently not Naruto thought as he turned away from his apartment and started walking down the hall, flinching as his neighbor glared at him for all she was worth. Naruto smiled and continued on his way. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange pants he wondered out into the street mindful of the people who went out of their way just to avoid him. His life was one lonely existence and he wished people would understand his situation but he knew that would be asking for the impossible. Sighing, Naruto continued on his way, he would be training with his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had been his crush for as long as Naruto could remember so it was natural that he was looking forward to seeing the pink haired ninja. Sasuke however, was Naruto's current rival, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing the sullen raven duck butt haired ninja. Sakura of course thought the moon rose and sat on Sasuke and Naruto was itching to prove that he was just as good as his rival except that Naruto usually failed at everything he started.

Ten minutes later Naruto reached the bridge he was meeting team 7 at, and as usual he was the first one there. Walking over he leaned over the edge of the railing and looked down at the sparkling water. He was planning on asking Sakura out on another date today as he had done previously for the past several days but so far she had always given him a resounding no followed by a thump on the head that usually left him with a headache. Maybe today he would get lucky and she would finally give in, he could only hope.

Sighing and a tad bit tired of waiting Naruto pulled himself up on the railing and proceeded to walk the length of it. he was just over the water when Sasuke approached and leaned against the railing. Naruto for once didn't feel like challenging him and continued his balance act. It was a very few minutes later that Sakura appear and Naruto's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Hey Sakura" he called out "want to go out on a date?" he hollered right as she started to go past him.

"For the last time NO" Sakura growled instantly annoyed at the sight of the vibrant hyperactive teammate. That being said she reached over and pushed Naruto into the water, not seeing the panic in the genin's face as he fell into the water. Not giving any thought to danger she approached Sasuke and began to pepper him with questions.

"Do you think Kakashi is going to be on time this time?" she asked knowing that as usual the brooding teen wouldn't answer her. Sasuke just turned away and ignored her, he wondered briefly why Naruto hadn't yet returned from his recent bath in the pond, but the then he heard a poof and Kakashi was there several minutes later.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked lazily, surprised that the most hyperactive Genin wasn't there yet, usually he beat everyone else to the bridge.

"Um.." Sakura said and walked over to railing and looked over the bridge and into the water. What she saw terrified her.


End file.
